Cardfight! Prom Night!
by Blazing Overlord
Summary: High School proms are the best but when Aichi's prom comes near who does he go with?
1. Ride 1

Ah high school….. The best years of my life especially if you're Aichi Sendou and you're a leader of your own cardfight club. But when the school prom is around the corner and you have two very special girls (in Aichi's case it's Misaki and Kourin) who do you go with?

Note: I may use some things such as Italic to signify what a certain character is thinking and all caps to tell when a character is shouting and an underline or a for important detail. Also this fanfic focuses on Aichi x Misaki and Aichi x Kourin. And as a last note this is an interschool dance so don't be surprised if Ren, Kamui, Kai, Miwa, Morikawa and the rest of Ultra Rare or other characters are there and to be honest I don't even know if interschool is a word. And as a last note (I promise) as a side story Shin is an MC for the prom and is having LOTS of problems trying to get there.

**Cardfight! Prom Night!**

Chapter 1:

"_Ah high school and vanguard two of the best things I could wish for new friends a cardfight club, everything I could wish for…" _ Aichi thought, though this moment of peace was soon to be broken… "Hey Aichi…" called out a familiar voice. "Oh hey Naoki what brings you here?" Aichi asked, "Oh you know just wanted to ask you if you want to go to Card Capital?" Aichi was barely listening to him, why? It's not because the national tournament coming up and he was nervous or because a big test is coming up not even close, not a single bit it's because of the upcoming prom but it's still not that Aichi was wondering WHO to go with. _Kourin… Misaki …Kourin … Misaki _Aichi could think about this forever if not for the terrifyingly cold iced tea that Naoki poured on him.

"Ahhhh! Who? What? Where? When? Why? Naoki what was that?!" " Oops, my hand slipped" replied Naoki in such a nonchalant (which means relaxed by the way) way, "What were you asking to me again?" "I was asking if you could go with me to Card Capital. Well could you?" said Naoki "Um yeah sure." Replied Aichi still thinking about the prom.

_At Card Capital…._

School was out and business is booming! "Hey Aichi, Naoki." Greeted Kourin, "Hey Kourin" Naoki greeted "Yeah… hey Kourin….." said Aichi in a depressed attitude, "Something wrong?" "Oh uh what, I didn't do anything don't you judge me!" Aichi said nervously, "Wow sorry for offending you captain." Said Kourin, "_Now there goes my chance of asking her out" _Aichi thought, "so…. Can I go with you to Card Capital?"

END OF CHAPTER 1.

So tell me guys what you think and right now I am going to write chapter 2 now and publish it right after I write it so tell me what you think on either this chapter or the 2nd chapter if I should continue writing thanks for reading! BYE!


	2. Ride 2

Author's note: Hey guys thanks again for reading the 2nd chapter of my 1st ever fanfiction (yay!) and if you like it please follow, favorite or at least Review everything will be appreciated.

**Chapter 2: Return to the Mysterious Card Shop**

Kourin Tatsunagi, a member of the idol group, Ultra-Rare, who now transferred to Aichi's school and joined the

Cardfight Club that he himself created. "So can I come with you guys to Card Capital?" asked Kourin "Yeah, sure

why not." answered Aichi, "What's wrong with him?" Kourin whispered to Naoki, "I don't know. I even had to

pour iced tea on him to get him to snap out of whatever he's thinking of." Naoki replied, "Oh I see." Said Kourin

"_But could this be of the prom I hope he's not going with anyone" _things when on like this until they reached

their destination. "Hey it says that Card Capital is closed, I wonder why…" said Kourin, "Oh yeah, I remembered

Misaki saying something about the shop closing for some reason, I think it's because Misaki and Shin is out

doing something important." Just as Aichi finished saying this he was shocked to find Misaki who had changed a

lot too since the VF circuit, "Hey guys." Said Misaki, "If you're wondering why the shop is closed it's because Shin

talked me into buying a new dress for the prom, I didn't want to go so Shin told me that if I do he'll let me go on

a day off." Misaki continued, "Speaking of the prom do you have someone to go with Misaki?" asked Aichi,

Kourin, thinking that Aichi was asking Misaki out thought about what to do then she had an idea, "Oh look at the

time it's already late, bye guys." then she walked away then she "accidentally" tripped but luckily was caught

but not by Aichi, "Are you okay?" and as she opened her eyes she said, "Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

it was none other than her (possibly) insane fan Morikawa as soon as she saw him he gave him a punch on the

face and after that one hit, he was knocked down (if not may be dead ( just kidding he's still alive)) luckily his

friend, Izaki, was there or else he would have lost his consciousness, "that should teach him, messing with me."

Kourin said, "Anyway, I'll be heading home now, bye guys." said Aichi, "NOOOOO DON'T GO!" Kourin said as

she literally jumped on Aichi. Naoki was smiling like there was no tomorrow "Come on Misaki let's go

somewhere else and give this couple some privacy." Naoki said "But wait I still have something to say to Aichi"

Misaki replied "Oh don't be like that it isn't fair to them, I'm so sorry Kourin, Aichi we will be going now." Naoki

said as he dragged Misaki with him "Um Kourin could you please get off me and why did you jump on me like a

tiger again?" asked Aichi, "Oh because Suiko and Rekka wanted you to go to PSY shop, ALONE that is, because

she wanted you to check out the new Grade 3s that come with Limit Break and Break Ride." Aichi never saw

Kourin this nervous in fact he never even sees her nervous, he knew something was up… "Alright I was searching

for new cards."

_At Card Shop PSY…_

"So… where is Suiko and Rekka?" asked Aichi, "Oh I forgot they went out to get the new cards I was talking

about a while ago. They may be a while, so why don't we go for a walk at the beach or the park" Kourin asked,

"Um Kourin if you like I just want to stay here with you." said Aichi. Now Kourin was really nervous, she didn't

know what to say or do. _"Is he actually gonna ask me out or something I wish he asks me out." _Now she was

really, really blushing, Aichi noticed that her face was red and put his hand on her head and asked, "Are you sick

or something?" He asked "Uh yeah I am. Uh I'm not feeling so good can you please take me to my room can you

please carry me there?" Kourin asked. Aichi, though reluctant, agreed and carried her to her bed, "Well I'll go

now I'll just come and visit you again tomorrow since there's no school." Aichi said, "Yeah? Thanks a lot." she

replied' " Well know I'll go call Suiko and Rekka to come and take care of you so could I borrow your phone?"

Aichi asked Kourin, "Yeah sure I'll just go and get it." he went to the drawer and got her phone as he opened her

phone he immediately noticed the screensaver… it was him and Kourin! They were both dressed in a formal

attire, he remembered this party very well…

-FLASHBACK START-

_He walked into their classroom on a Friday afternoon and he saw Kourin preparing to leave._

"Oh hey Kourin, what's up?" he asked "I'm heading to the party that Ultra-Rare has organized, if you want, you

can go with me, because I still don't have someone to go with me." She said, "Well okay I have nothing else to

do, just where is it ? he asked, It's at the card shop, Suiko had an idea that if she invited the leaders of the most

prominent teams in Japan sales will increase exponentially." She said, "Well okay I'll go home and get changed

then come by the card shop." He said "don't forget it's at 6 p.m." She said to Aichi "Got it." He said

_At his house…_

"Mom If it's ok with you I'm gonna go out at 6 p.m. because Kourin invited me to a party." Aichi said to his mom,

"Oh it's ok Aichi just be sure to come back before 10:30" She said to her son, "Thanks."

"He went up his room and saw a mysterious figure…

"Kai?!

-END OF CHAPTER 2-

Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a Review or something and be sure to watch out for chapter 3.


	3. Ride 3

Author's Notes: Hey guys it's me again And as I promised here is the third chapter of my fanfiction

and if you like it please Favorite, Follow or Review.

**Ride 3: There and Back Again **

"Kai" Aichi exclaimed as he saw his friend in his room, "Hey there Aichi"

"Yeah hey Kai, what are you doing in my room?" The blue-haired boy asked, "Oh that well it's kind of a

long story, you may wanna sit down." He grabbed Aichi's shoulders ad forces him to sit down, "Well you

see I was gonna move out of my parent's because they said I need a little more responsibility and then

I was gonna have to pay my own rent and I should get a job to do it so since I have no new job yet

I was forced to stay here so I packed my stuff, got out of the house went here to talk to you about that

But you weren't here so you're mother was the one who opened the door and she must've saw my deck

So she thought I was one of you're friends, then I explained what happened and here I am." Said Kai

Who was exhausted , "So let me get this straight, you got kicked out of your house, and while you

don't have a job yet you're gonna stay here at my place?" said Aichi, "Well yeah I guess I could've just

told you that way, anyway where're you going I heard there's a party, who invited you, and where are

you going? Oh yeah Miwa's also here same thing happened to him, Hey Miwa!" Kai called out Aichi

mumbled something but was barely hearable, "C'mon if you talk like that no one will

ever understand you and.." "ALRIGHT KOURIN INVITED ME TO A PARTY AT PSY SHOP!" Aichi exclaimed,

"Wow how'd you get that to happen I mean seriously Kourin invited you to a party? I mean c'mon

are you joking with me or something you and Kourin seriously?" Miwa said laughing, "Hey if you're

gonna stay in my house you can at least stop joking for now, you guys make yourselves comfortable

while I get any attire that'sformal." Said Aichi, "Wow you trying to impress the girl or something." Miwa

joked, "Well I do actuallysince she was the one who invited me." (and on that note Miwa mentally

facepalmed) "Oh no I can't find anything that I can wear!" Aichi exclaimed, "Hey if you want you can

wear this…" Aichi turned around while Kai was looking for something, "Ah. Here it is…" Kai said as he

pulled out a trench coat like Ren's and a black tailcoat, "Take your pick." "I'll go with the trench coat"

Aichi answered as he grabbed the trench coat, "Why do you even wanna go there? It's just a waste of

time and to think-" "Oh don't worry about him Aichi just go shower and get changed." Miwa said "Ok…"

Aichi thought about what Miwa said earlier "I mean c'mon are you joking with me or something you and

Kourin seriously?"

_"I'll show you Miwa…." _Aichi thought as he finished his shower and got dressed in a white shirt with

long sleeves and put the trench coat over the sweater and as an extra thing he also wore a pair of white

gloves after that he went out of the bathroom "(Whistle)You're seriously gonna impress Kourin eh

Aichi?" Aichi didn't mind him though "And hey if you see Ren tell him that Kai want's it back."

Kai said, "Ok sure but what's "it"?" Aichi asked "Don't ask…" Kai replied "Ok well I am going now."

he then went out the room and went downstairs "Mom, Emi, two obnoxious people in my room,"

"We heard that!" said Miwa, "Whatever! I'm going now." "Ok remember 10:30" Aichi's mom said

"Alright mom!" After saying his goodbyes he went straight to the cardshop but on his way he saw a

familiar face, "Oh hey Ren, Asaka , where're you going to?" Aichi asked, "I should be asking you the

same thing." Ren replied, "There's a party at PSY shop and Kourin invted me. What about you?"

Aichi replied, "Same here and I asked Asaka to go with me what about you hmm?" "What about me?"

"Who's you're *Coughs* date tonight hmmm?" Ren asked "Oh no one." Aichi said, "Oh really, what

about Kourin hmmm?" Ren asked, "Oh no she just asked me to go with her it's not a date." Aichi

responded nervously, "Oh we'll see about that. C'mon Asaka. Aichi if you want to go to the party I

suggest you move quickly because it's almost 6 o'clock." Ren told Aichi, "Oh alright let's go now."

Then Aichi, Ren and Asaka went to the party.

At the party…

"Hello welcome to PSY shop were so glad you can make it!" said team Ultra-Rare, "Aichi wanna sit with

us?" asked Ren, "Oh ok sure." "So table for 3 then." Suiko said, "Follow me" "Come on Aichi" Ren said

"I'll catch up " Aichi replied. "Ok but be quick." Aichi then went and looked for cards for sale but while

he was looking Kourin approached him, "Hi Kourin" "Oh hey Aichi you look good tonight." Kourin said

"Thanks, you look good too and thanks again for inviting me." "No problem" Kourin said, "Hey Aichi

I was wondering if you could help me with something." Kourin said, "Could you please accompany me to

get the new cards that PSY will release tomorrow?" She said, "Ok I can go with you." "Great the supplier

for our booster packs is just a walking distance from here, let's go! C'mon!" She said as she pulled Aichi

"Oh, uh, ok." They both headed to the place where they were supposed to get the cards but when they

arrived the shop manager told them that they'll just deliver it tomorrow Kourin, on the other hand, was

fine with that. After that they headed back to PSY.

Author's note : Hey guys please give me ideas about the following chapter's of my fanfic. Also please favorite follow or at least rate.


	4. Ride 4

A/N : Hey guys so here's my new chapter! Yay! Sorry about the delays about updating it's because I have school and believe me I am seriously having a few writers block so yeah here's my new chapter.

**Chapter 4: This is so not Legit!**

_Shingo Komoi's POV: "How did I get dragged into this? Seriously not legit!"_

Shingo thought as he was being dragged by his self-proclaimed rival, Naoki.

Shingo: Why the hell are you dragging me to… well I don't even know where you're dragging me!

Naoki: Where else, to Card Capita- heyyyyy isn't that Aichi and Kourin?

Shingo: I don't know

Naoki: How can you not know they're both world famous BAKA!

Shingo: Your hand…. my neck!

Naoki: oh sorry

Shingo: Thanks

Naoki: No prob

They started following the duo until they ended up near Miyaji Academy

Shingo: Wait Stop I don't think we should be following them.

Naoki: And what miss out on this stakeout

Shingo: Well I'm going home See you in school baka.

Naoki: See ya, wait we're already at the school.

_Shingo: He really is a baka._

Naoki: Time to live like there's no tomorrow

Why did he say that? Well if he get's discovered well nothing's gonna happen really he's just really bored

Aichi: I have the weirdest feeling that someone's following us

Kourin: Hmmm? Yeah you too?

Aichi: Yeah

Naoki: I better follow them undetected.

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter I have to study too sometimes


End file.
